Vice President
The Senior Vice President of Sales, commonly abbreviated as the V.P., is the boss of the Sellbots. He resides in Sellbot Towers in Sellbot Headquarters. Appearance The VP is a boss cog, with binocular-like eyes, large teeth, and two faces. He wears a violet Sellbot cog suit with a white collar underneath. He has a white and green light bulb on his head. The VP sits on a gear-shaped podium that retracts and resembles a tank, and moves using silver tracks on the bottom of the podium. Attacks *'Throw Gears' - The VP will look at the targeted toon and hurl multiple gears to the toon. Being hit by the gears will deduct 3 laff points. They can be avoided by jumping or moving out of the way. *'Gear Shower' - The VP will twirl around, causing a shower of gears to hit the toons. Being hit by the shower will deduct 3 laff points. *'Jump' - The VP will jump, which will deduct 10 laff points. This can be avoided by jumping. *'Undercarriage gears' - Gears will fly out from his undercarriage, which will deduct 2 laff points. This can be avoided by jumping or moving out of the way, but jumping makes a toon unable to hurl pies into the undercarriage well. *'Swipe' - The VP will sit down and swipe at the toon nearby, deducting 5 laff points. This happens when a toon runs into the VP. *'Bump' - When a toon bumps into the VP, they lose a laff point. During the pie battle, it may activate Swipe. Whole Cream Pie A Whole Cream Pie is used to defeat the Vice President. A toon can obtain pies from the caged shopkeeper. To throw one, press the delete key, insert key or the pie button at the top of the screen. On a Mac, press the FUNCTION and the DELETE key respectively. Instead of buying these from Goofy's Gag Shop, a toon can get them for free from the captive shopkeeper. A toon will have unlimited Whole Cream Pies after you get them from the shopkeeper. By throwing Whole Cream Pies into his undercarriage it will make the VP dizzy allowing toons to push the VP backward. You can toon up other toons by throwing a whole cream pie at them, each pie gives 1 laff point. Battle The VP battle consists of two regular battles, backward the first one is which cogs, the second one toons must defeat skelecogs. After those two rounds, toons will have a direct battle with the VP himself. The objective of the battle is to knock the V.P. backward off the far, lowest edge of the landing pier. The VP will fall off the towers and be defeated. Then the toon will be able to collect reward and be automatically teleported back to Daisy Gardens. Their reward consists of gag points, and the toon that a toon saved can help them in battle if they need him/her. See the SOS toon article for more details. Phrases Introduction *You are hereby promoted to full-fledged Sellbots. Congratulations! *Go! And make that sale. *Welcome, new Cogs! Discovering toons in disguise *Huh? Toons! In disguise! *Attack!! Trading card Trivia *The V.P. is the only cog boss that does not say something when he is defeated. *The V.P. and the Chief Justice are the only cogs without a health meter. *In August 2010, the doodles from the Daisy Gardens pet shop chewed the wires in Sellbot Towers, beginning Operation: Storm Sellbot, allowing any toon to combat the Vice President, even if they did not possess a cog suit. *The V.P. is the only boss without the word "chief" in its name. *The big crater in the middle of the Sellbot Headquarters courtyard might be from the VP falling from Sellbot Towers over and over again. *The V.P. is the only boss cog that could be seen on the Toontown Website. *The VP and the CFO are the only bosses who do not talk while they attack. *In the Trading Card, The VP can been seen wearing a yellow shirt instead of wearing purple shirt in-game. In other languages Gallery References See Also *Sellbot Towers *Sellbot Headquarters Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Boss Category:Special cogs Category:Sellbot HQ Category:No level cogs Category:VP